Naruto Chapter 699: The Promise of A Lifetime
by luckychi7
Summary: Considering the backlash that the manga got for Chapter 699 I decided to write my own version of it due to character inconsistency from the actual version with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's character. Plot: Naruto and Sasuke lie on the floor with bleeding from severed arms due to their intense final battle. Is this gonna be the end of Naruto's tale? or will there be a miracle?


**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've written a fanfic, and continue one. I've decided to write my own verse on chapter 699 because some of you wanted a better version then the OOC that happened to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. If we count the ones that are on hiatus, but don't worry the semester is coming to a close so I shall return once it comes to an end. **

**Chapter 699: **

**The Promise of a Life Time **

There he was lying on the floor bleeding from his severed right arm alongside with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, who is also in the same condition. They exhausted the hell out of their chakra through the destructive battle that turned The Valley of The End into a pile of dust. It's also why Naruto and Sasuke haven't been able to stand on their feet. He then stared into the sky with a sigh of relief as his heart slowly stopped beating by the minute.

"I guess this is it." He said while looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke mimics his expression , "I guess so."

Naruto's eyes began fading as he thought back to everything in his life till now. As a child everyone in the village discouraged Naruto because he had the Nine Tails Fox, Kurama, sealed within since birth. He did whatever it took to get attention even if it meant to be mischievous. To him acknowledgement would've also meant becoming Hokage. It's this goal that made Naruto meet the most important people in his life.

Iruka sensei was the first to acknowledge him as someone more than the just a vessel for the fox spirit. Kakashi sensei acknowledged that Naruto could surpass the Fourth Hokage as he helped him to create and master Wind Style Rasenshuriken. Jiraiya, pervy sage, was the reason Naruto learned the rasengan, the summoning jutsu, and matured when they left Konoha in preparations to eliminate The Akatsuki. Nagato who killed their sensei, destroyed the village, question Naruto's solution to peace which resulted in ending the cycle of hatred. The same person that revived everyone he killed as amends for his actions towards Naruto's solution. Zabuza and Haku who were the first opponents that Naruto fought, and define his ninja way. Obito, who killed his parents, declare war on the shinobi world, had also made an impact to Naruto in his dying moments as he found the former awesome for wanting to become Hokage. His teachings, about leaving friends behind makes them scum, to Kakashi were also passed down to Naruto. Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage, his father told believed that Naruto could handle burden of being the jinchuriki, and could stop the vicious cycle of death and destruction. Kushina Uzumaki, his mother, told him to eat his vegtables, study well, and find a girl like her. He knew exactly what his mother said, and believes he was able to accomplish most of it. Sakura, the girl he was always in love with, whom he kept a promise to about bringing Sasuke back, whom he also risked . He's never gonna get the chance to reconcile with her, and because of it. Finally it all came down to Sasuke, his best friend who left the village in search for power, vowed to destroy Konoha, assisted in the war only as a means to start his revolution in the end. No matter what happened, he'd always be there to help Sasuke even if he had evil intentions. Naruto saved Sasuke from the darkness, and now this was it. He was acknowledged by everyone in the village, met his parents Minato and Kushina, joined forces with the Nine Tails, and of course bring his best friend back. All that was left for him was to become Hokage, and telling Sakura. It hurts him on the inside because of his ninja way to never give up. This had to be one of the few things Naruto will regret as he his heart beated for one final time as he faces death at his doorstep now.

He smiled and uttered, "So this what it's like going to heaven."

"I never thought you had a talent for drama." A dark voice chuckled.

That moment Naruto's eyes shot open as he sees Yin-Kurama standing before him, "Kurama... you're in the afterlife too?"

"No this is not the afterlife.." He answered the jinchuriki host, "And no you're not dead either dumbass!"

Naruto quickly realized the watery background where he lied, and the answer came to him, "How am I still alive?"

"Did you forget, if you end up dying then the same result applies to me." Yin Kurama explained to blonde Uzumaki.

"If that's the case then..." Naruto heard a faint voice calling out his name, and looked back at Yin Kurama, "I guess I'm far from done."

"That's right.." Yin Kurama said and continued, "You better thank whoever is behind this otherwise I wouldn't have recovered the small amount of chakra."

Naruto smiled and extended his fist over to Kurama, "I know."

The minute he fist bumps with Kurama, Naruto finds himself in the same area. Sasuke is still sitting in the exact same position, but then he notices the person not only saving himself, but also his best friend. It doesn't come as a surprise that she'd be the one to save them from death.

"Sa..Sakura.." He says as she healed the wound from his missing arm.

She looked worried, "You're so reckless... idiot."

"You're a loser if you think this was gonna be the end." Sasuke said in his old smartass tone towards Naruto.

"Were you awake this whole time?" A surprised Naruto asks.

Sasuke sighed, "No I just woke up a couple minutes before you did."

"You two have to stop fighting for once" Sakura said in a ticked off way.

He gave her a smile and shifted towards Sasuke, "Once she finishes, we'll dispel the infinite Tsukuyomi."

"Yeah.. There's that too." The dark haired Uchiha said towards his best friend before shifting towards Sakura, "And you... I'm sorry.."

She asked, "Sorry for what?"

"For everything I've done."

The pink haired kunoichi didn't respond to him, and stopped healing their arms, "There that'll be more then enough to suppress the bleeding."

"By the way where is Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto realized.

Sakura points to the top of the cliff, "There." an exhausted kakashi stands on his knees viewing over them, "It took a while while huh sensei."

"Indeed, but ya'll are finally back to together." Kakashi answered.

Naruto smiled and stood on his two feet as did Sasuke and gave his attention towards him, "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah."

They made the seal of reconciliation sign in order to dispel The Infinite Tsukuyomi.

A couple weeks passed by since Naruto and Sasuke saved the ninja world. The Tailed Beasts returned to their respective homes excluding Gyuuki and Kurama's other half. They returned to their former jinchuriki, Bee and Naruto, and from there both halves of The Nine Tails became one. Neji's funeral took place a few days afterwards, and there Naruto and Hinata had their conversation. He told her that his heart belongs to someone else and he only views her like a sister. She understood and told him that she just wants to see him happy and that's all that mattered to her.

As everything returned to the way they were, Tsunade stepped down as Hokage and gave the title to Kakashi as the sixth. It was due to the concept of the next generation surpassing the previous. Team Taka, Orochimaru, and Kabuto were brought into custody as was Sasuke. They were present to decide on the outcome of their judgement. Orochimaru and Kabuto are the only ones from the six to face a lifetime sentence in prison.

At this moment Team 7 are outside the gates of Konoha where Sasuke, and Team Taka stand. They've all retained their original outfits before the war took place. Sakura wore a red sleeveless shirt with a light yellow short sleeve shirt underneath it, and a navy-colored skirt. Kakashi maintained his original outfit except the color of his vest was now a tinted green. Naruto's jacket is now replaced with a black long sleeve shirt, and Sasuke now wears a white shirt with an Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Under normal circumstances, you'd be imprisoned for life." Kakashi explained to the former disciple of Team 7, "The reason why you're being pardoned is for your assistance for helping the hero in this war. Just don' try to go insane again otherwise they're gonna have my head."

Sasuke sighs, "Yeah I understand." His attention shifts to Team Taka, "Shall we get going then?"

They each gave him a nod.

"Before you go, there's something I'd like to return." Naruto said.

Sasuke says, "And what might that be?"

Naruto draws out the scratched headband from back then, "Surely you haven't forgotten about this?"

"I'm surprised you've held onto it all this time." Sasuke says as he takes the headband from Naruto, "But I guess I'll hold onto this until we settle everything between us."

"I understand." The blonde Uzumaki smiled cheerfully.

"Now let's take our leave." Sasuke Uchiha says to his team.

Sakura stood there as she watched him walk away, "Sa...Sasuke"

He stopped and gave her his attention, "What?"

"Despite you've done despite everything that's happened to you." Sakura's hand crunches into a fist, "I understand you helped throughout the war., but I still can't forgive you. Not after all that."

The dark haired Uchiha smiled, "I know Sakura... Thank you."

It came to her as a shock to hear him say that as he walked away with his team. She looked over at Naruto who continued to smile.

"Alright you two, I must head back to The Hokage Mansion." Kakashi sensei said to his other two disciples.

Both smiled towards their sensei, "See you then Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi disappeared from the scene leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. They took their walk back inside the village.

"Hey Sakura.." The blonde Uzumaki said.

The pink haired kunoichi said, "Hmm."

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?" She gave him a confused look.

"I thought I'd bring Sasuke back to village." He said in a depressing tone, "And I couldn't keep my promise to you."

"What are you talking about, of course you brought him back." Sakura snapped at Naruto, "Sure he didn't come back to the village, but he's finally understanding."

"I'm kinda surprised you didn't wanna join him." Naruto said in a stupid tone.

"Why would I go with someone that's being exiled." The pink haired Haruno continued, "I'm not the same person I use to be. Back then I would've done something foolish like that, but not the woman I've become today."

He stood by a bench unable to talk back or walk forward. It took her a few seconds to realize that Naruto is just standing by the bench.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, and noticed the bench that's sitting in front of them, as she thought back, "This spot... I don't think I ever told you this, but this was where I first had my conversation with Sasuke. Gee I was such a fangirl back then."

Naruto started to laugh as he looked at her.

"What?" She said in a frustrated tone toward him.

He gave her a smile, "It's just your forehead."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "What about it?" She watched him back a few steps ahead of her, and stop.

"The diamond.." He answered as he gave her a look, "It's makes your brow more gentle than before.." The blonde starts laughing, "It makes me want to kiss it..."

The winds blew through them as she looked confused, "Those words, but how do you..."

He looked back at her with an affectionate smile, "Because that's something only Naruto would say..."

Sakura took a closer look at the smile Naruto gave her, and thought back to the look that Sasuke gave her three years ago. The images flashed through Sakura's mind as her cheeks turned red.

"Naruto you..." The kunoichi charge towards him with her fist before she felt the blonde jinchuriki kiss her forehead, "Dummy that was you from back then."

He says, "I guess you were always so into Sasuke and..." He the back of his head, "I kinda didn't have a choice, but listen I..."

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, "You're so such an idiot."

"So I take this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend huh." He asked.

Sakura sighed while blushing, "Yeah it does." She gave him a kiss once more as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to write this chapter the best that I could so if there happens to be any issues, just give me a heads up about. Let me know if you thought this version of 699 was better from the actual verse, and thanks for reading. <strong>


End file.
